


Different Skies

by Kaw_Kaw_Kawaii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I AM SORRY, M/M, Sadstuck, Triggers, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaw_Kaw_Kawaii/pseuds/Kaw_Kaw_Kawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you really shouldn't have closed your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wind blows softly as you open the door to the roof, the sky exceptionally more orange than usual. You scan over the rooftop lightly before taking a seat on the edge of the roof, kicking your legs over the tattered gutter, you place your hands on either side of you, taking a deep breath as you close your eyes to try and relax.

 

Your name is Dave strider, and it seems you've fallen into a daydream, a timedream rather, sometimes you can't help it when this happens, but you

never really thought anything of it. You open your eyes and find yourself still on the roof, the sky looking the same as you left it, you hear heavy breathing behind you and whip around to investigate, it's some man in a white collared shirt..a gray hat..Dirks shades?..you hurry over to the man and he's bleeding from his chest,the sky suddenly turns red, the wind stops, you gaze down at him with confusion and a thought passes you. "No.." you lean over, slowly taking off his shades and you gasp a little, those were Dirks eyes, everything about him screamed Dirk..your vision blurs and you can't tell if your crying or blacking out, you begin to realize your birthday is in 10 days.

                        You never thought the 14th year of your life would be here so soon, or that you'd be spending it alone...you walk back over and sit on the roof, kicking your legs over the flattened edge of the messed up gutter as you unsubconsciously rock yourself back and forth, short memories flash through your mind. You gaze up at the sky, sunset reflecting off your shades, your lips press into a thin line, you shut your eyes tight, it feels like time has stopped. it hurts you..you want to wake up, the feeling spreads into you and you lean into it and it fades away,you snap your attention back to reality when you hear a scream, it sounds much like your brothers voice, but you can't really tell,you're too tired. The wind blows again and it feels nice..you lean forward into it, not realizing you were still on the roof, you fall forwards, twisting around in the air as you realize what you have done, you gaze up at the roof where your brother reaches over the edge for you, yelling your name over and over, you begin to tear up as you watch your brother slowly become farther away, a sinking feeling rises in your stomach as you close your eyes,letting death take you. Your name is Dave Strider, and you wonder where this red cape came from.


	2. Different Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirks point of view

The wind blows fast against your hair as you drive home, arm slinged out the window as you bob your head to the soft beat of trance music. Another late-night DJ gig you had agreed to and totally dominated left you with a light headache, nothing you weren't used to. But a part of you hated being out late all the time, you hated leaving Dave alone..you push the thought to the back of your mind and speed up, you just wanted to get home already. 

You unlock the door, stepping in and setting your bag on the ground, listening for any sound of Dave. "Kid?" you try sleepily, but there's no response. You shrug it off and assume he's already gone to sleep, you yawn and realize you should do the same, you kick off your shoes and head for your room, you set your shades on the nightstand, not bothering to change or glance at Lil Cal as you fall on your bed and let sleep take you. 

You wake up to the sound of a door slamming, wincing at the clock as you realize you slept half the day, you sit up and rub your eyes, guessing Dave was probably mad at you again for sleeping so long and not getting any food. You told yourself you'd make it up to him in 10 days, his 14th birthday. You grin on the inside, you always did something "nice" for Dave's birthday, you pushed the thought away for now since you figured your little brother was probably starving. Hopping up, you slip on your shoes and open the door, closing it behind you as you set towards the roof, Dave always sits up there when he's angry or some shit. 

You turn the doorknob and yank the door open, the sunlight shining in your face as you squint and spot Dave sitting on the edge of the roof, wobbling as he leaned forwards, his hands slipping forward slightly. Your eyes widen in horror and you scream out his name and run over to the edge, you reach for him skimming his fingertips against yours as you miss completley, reaching over the edge you yell his name over and over, staring in disbelief of what is happening, you set your eyes on Daves,his shades long gone and you can see tears streaming down his face, he locks his gaze with yours, mouthing what looks like "I love you bro.." You step back,shaking as you collapse to the ground.   
You cry out, it wasn't supposed to be this way.  
This isn't what you wanted.

Your name is Dirk Strider, and you'll never forgive yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS I ACTUALLY SUCK.


End file.
